


I'll Cut You to the Bone

by chellynnb



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellynnb/pseuds/chellynnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Giselle met her new family, and how she became closely connected to Luke Gray.</p><p>Title is from the song Meredith by Oceansize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oui, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwilltry_tocarryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/gifts).



She was nineteen the first time she felt a heart stop beating.

Giselle watched his pupils dilate after that last breath escaped his lips. His exhausted flesh, covered in defense wounds, sunk to gravity. Giselle grinned, dropping her knife as she stood up over the body. Her silk lavender dress was soaked in blood. She tucked soaking strands of hair behind her ear and breathed in deep.

“ _Con_.”

She kicked the dead man’s torso and almost expected to hear a groan from the pain.

“Oui. A _con_ he must have been.”

Giselle felt her throat close up in shock. She knew no one could have heard what happened. It was an abandoned warehouse right outside of Bordeaux at two in the morning. No one would think to walk in, even if they heard something suspicious. People here always kept to themselves. Except, apparently, the voice Giselle just heard behind her.

Giselle quickly turned around with her deep brown eyes widened. She saw in front of her a slender blonde woman. Her long curls were pinned up and she wore a dark maroon dress peaking out from a black pea coat. She had a calm, warm look in her eyes. No fear. No disgust.

Giselle didn’t understand her sentence, and simply grabbed the knife from the ground and demanded in her native tongue, “What the hell are you doing here? Who are you?”

The blonde woman laughed and playfully held her hands up as if she was surrendering. “ _Vous me comprenez maintenant?_ ” She continued to speak fluent French. “I’ve been watching you, Giselle. You are a beautiful woman. A woman who deserves much more than what’s been given to you.”

She walked closer to Giselle, inches away from her face. Giselle lowered her knife, slowly becoming captivated with the woman’s words.

“He didn’t deserve you, did he? See, you are strong and intelligent. And in this world not many people understand or truly see it. Your mother didn’t. She left so long ago, not giving you a chance. Your father seemed to not care at all. And it’s just been you ever since, hasn’t it? Trying to make a living, find a connection. And he comes along,” she motioned at the lifeless body, “But they don’t get what is hidden deep inside you. He’s beneath you. A lesser species. I would have lured him to a warehouse myself.”

She placed her hand on Giselle’s left arm, sliding her fingers down to the knife. Giselle let her take it.

“I couldn’t let someone else so useless, so ignorant, live for another day,” Giselle almost choked on her words, realizing she never spoke aloud of such a subject.

“ _Oui, mon amour._ Not when they don’t see how special you are. If you were my daughter, I would honor you.” The woman now held Giselle’s hand and looked for a connection in her eyes. “Would you like to come with me? I can show you a whole new life.”

“Oui,” Giselle obliged. She couldn’t imagine any other option in that moment. In her act of violence she did not consider the aftermath. She had never met anyone who could see her true self in such an instant.

“ _Oui sont vous?_ ” Giselle almost whispered these words.

“Lily.” The warm smile appeared once more. “Now let’s get this cleaned up. There are a few people I’d like for you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is more of a preview. I wrote this a while back, and am hoping to pick it back up. Giselle was my favorite in season two, and I wish we saw more of her.


	2. Two of Them

“ _Dépêchez-Vous_ _!_ You don’t want to become ill!” Lily took Giselle’s hand and ran through the green yard, rich with color and life. The rain grew heavier by the minute. Giselle found the rain to be appropriate for that night. It was cleansing and gave her a second chance to dry herself of the past.

The mansion before them was bigger than any house Giselle had ever laid eyes on. It was layered in dark red brick with white shutters. Gray stone work covered the walkway. Giselle’s old neighborhood consisted of tall, adjoining houses that were hideous grays and browns. Never as beautiful as the sight before her. She then wondered how Lily came across such a place. _I don’t know anything about her._

Lily let go of her grip on Giselle and unlocked the front door. Giselle traced her fingers over the smooth, white finish.

“I’m used to fucking cracks and peeled paint,” Giselle lightly giggled.

“Well, with me, everywhere we go is beautiful,” Lily paused and looked once more into Giselle’s eyes. Giselle almost instantly craved to call her mother and hug her tightly.

Lily led them in, her heels the only noise on the wooden floor. The lights were off, and Giselle only saw vague silhouettes. Lily flipped a light switch; a stunning chandelier brightened the entranceway. Lily placed her purse on a small chair beside the door and took off her coat. She continued to speak perfect French, which still took Giselle by surprise.

“I take it you’re not vegetarian? A small body like that, you need your fuel. I’ll make something special tonight for us. Have you ever had lamb? It’s one of my favorite meats. It falls right off the bone. You have to cook it right, though. With rosemary it’s delicious.”

Giselle only half listened to Lily speaking. She looked around the long hallway and saw various paintings. She didn’t have much of an art background, only what school taught her years ago. She guessed many of them were very old.

Lily noticed her daze. “Makovsky,” Lily stepped closer to the painting Giselle was fixed on. “He’s one of my favorites. His use of such rich color. Such dark tones in a painting of a loving mother. Her stare is just electrifying.” Lily had an intense look in her stare.

“Oh my, you’re still in this dress!” Lily laughed and cupped her hands on Giselle’s face. “I know I have something for you to change into. And then we can go clothes shopping tomorrow, hmm? Us girls.”

Giselle smiled at the idea. “I can’t really say no to that.”

“Now why don’t you go upstairs and shower? First door on the left. Then right across the bathroom I’ll have something laid out for you, hm?”

Giselle nodded and walked towards the stairs. She gripped the banister and took her first step, then turned around.

“Lily?”

“ _Oui, mon amour?_ ”

“Why did you choose me?”

Lily laughed, “I told you. You’re special.”

“I enjoyed killing him.” Giselle’s back straightened as she breathed heavily.

“I know, dear.” Lily turned around and walked towards the kitchen, her heels still clanking. Giselle smiled and ran up the stairs.

Giselle giggled as she felt the hot water run down her red-stained skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she took a hot shower. She breathed in the steam, letting her ribs open wide. She began to scrub the blood off of her and enjoyed the lavender scent of the soaps laid out for beside her. She thoroughly washed the blood sticking to her thick hair. Every trace of him was washing away.

Giselle quickly dried herself and wrapped her body in a thick, dark blue towel. She opened the bathroom door, the steam escaping the room. She walked to the bedroom across from her in the dark hallway. She searched for a light switch and flipped it on.

“ _Oh mon dieu._ ”

The room was covered in light beige paint. The bed had a dark mahogany headboard. _The bed_. It looked softer than anything she ever laid on. Her towel fell off as she slid onto the white bedding. It felt amazing against her skin. She sighed in relief, closed her eyes and gripped the comforter. _Lily, you’re a fucking miracle._

She opened her eyes once more and saw the clothes and heels laid out on the mahogany vanity across the bed. She got up and walked towards it. It was nothing anyone else would find extravagant. She saw black cotton underwear and quickly put it on. It fit perfectly, but Giselle didn’t bother to question it.

Giselle held up the silk dress left for her. It was also black with a deep v-cut and bare back. She smiled, feeling sexy before even putting it on. She only had one nice dress in her lifetime, and it was soaked in blood and was lying on the bathroom floor.

_Look at me._ Giselle twirled in the short black dress and heels before the mirror in the bedroom. Her hair dried back to its natural waves. She took a deep breath and left the room.

* * *

 

“ _Oh, Giselle._ _Vous etes belle!_ ” Lily exclaimed as Giselle walked down the stairs. She felt beautiful. She gave a small smile while walking down the last steps of the spiraling staircase.

“She’s very pretty, mother.” Giselle didn’t initially notice the young man behind Lily. He spoke English. He was pale and had smooth, dark brown hair covering his forehead. There was an intense look in his bright eyes. He wore a black button up shirt with match slacks. He looked to be around the same age as Giselle, maybe younger.

“ _Je m’appelle Mark._ ” He smiled and hugged Giselle, taking her by surprise.

“It’s okay, Giselle. He’s family,” Lily assured her. Giselle then accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around him in return. Connection is what she always wanted.

“Mark, don’t frighten the girl,” another young man spoke and walked into the entranceway.

Mark instantly let her go, facing his twin. Giselle’s eyes widened. _Two of them!_

“Giselle, these boys are my family. Luke and Mark. They will be your family too.”

Giselle’s eyes fixated on Luke. His hair was slicked back, and he was smiling. He had on a white button up shirt, contrasting to his brother. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black pants. His stare was also intense, but this stare made Giselle weak.

Mark stepped back as Luke walked closer to her. He grabbed her hand, kissing it. His eyes didn’t leave hers.

“Well, I see why mother found interest in you,” His eyes shifted as he gently tucked strands of Giselle’s wavy hair behind her ear. Dried blood was then revealed on her neck. He touched the stained skin and Giselle lost her breath.

“I’m excited to learn how this came about,” He bit his lip and smiled at her once more.


	3. Other Methods

Luke pulled out a chair for Giselle at the dinner table. The dining room was as extravagant as she expected. The long, clear table was covered with beautiful white china and plates with rolls, salad, and various foods that Giselle didn’t recognize. She gave a small smile to Luke and took a seat. Mark took a seat next to his mother who was at the head of the table. 

“Mind if I sit next to you?” Luke asked Giselle, gesturing at the seat between her and Lily. 

“Oui,” she nodded and looked back at Lily. Lily’s eyes were focused on Luke.

He quickly sat down and cleared his throat. Mark, sitting across from his twin, smiled at him. Giselle wished she could read into the looks the three kept giving each other.

Lily interrupted the silence, explaining the main dish would be ready very soon and gestured for Mark to pour wine into the four empty glasses.

“I will check on the lamb. Boys, get to know Giselle. Practice your French, Mark.” She walked out the dimly lit room to the kitchen.

Giselle wasn’t sure if she should speak. She picked up her wine glass and sipped the dark red liquid. It was rich and bitter, but sweeter than the wine she was used to at home. She assumed this wasn’t a cheap bottle. 

“I’m sure you have a million questions,” Luke chuckled and turned his body towards Giselle. His smile faded. “She saved us. She won’t hurt you, and neither will we. Besides, if mother sees something in you, you can color me very intrigued.”

“We really like France,” Mark changed the subject and shot a glare at his brother. “We’ve…learned a lot here.” He picked a roll off of the bread plate and passed it to Giselle. She grabbed a roll without hesitation and tore off a piece, stuffing it in her mouth.

“I guess you haven’t had a chance to eat much,” Mark said with a small smile. 

“Well, I don’t know much longer we’ll be here,” Luke sighed. Giselle turned her attention back to him, looking confused. “We don’t always stay in one place for long. Mother has a career on her hands.”

Mark slammed his hand on the table, “We would be staying longer if you didn’t kill that art dealer—“

“Don’t do this, Mark. He was an annoying dick, okay? I got knife happy. It happens! Right, Giselle?” He winked at her, and Giselle smiled. 

“Oui. A knife can end annoyance.” Luke nodded as his eyes brightened at Giselle’s response. 

Mark, annoyed, went back to putting salad on his plate. Lily came back in carrying a large dish holding roasted meat. It smelled delicious, and Giselle felt her mouth water.

“Bon appetit!” Lily clasped her hands together in pride of her main course. She sat back on her chair and gestured for them to start eating. Luke prepared each plate and passed a leg of lamb to Giselle, promising her it’s delicious. She ate vigorously and thought it was the best meal she ever ate. The lamb was tender and barely needed to be chewed. 

The dinner was mostly quiet as everyone enjoyed their meal. Giselle was on her third glass of wine. She felt elated and light.

“Giselle, would you like to learn English?” Lily asked as she placed her napkin over her plate.

The question shocked Giselle, as she has never considered learning the common language before. 

“I ask because, as you may have guessed, I am an art dealer. And we have…other activities that keep us from really calling any place our home. We travel a lot. And learning English would be beneficial for you.” She paused, and placed her hand on Luke’s arm. “Luke could teach you. And Mark, if you’d like. They’d be happy to.” Both twins nodded in agreement, almost simultaneously. 

“Oui.” Giselle didn’t think any other answer would be acceptable to Lily. She was still trying to figure out her personality and didn’t want to anger her. What could Lily do? She’s only known her a few hours, but in that time she saw Giselle’s true self.

“Perfect!” Lily began to speak in English to her sons. “Luke, make her comfortable. Mark, can you clean the dishes for me? I’m very tired.” Mark quickly obliged and shot up from his chair as Lily stood up. Giselle could see how much of an eager son he was.

“Good night, my loves,” Lily kissed Giselle on the forehead, the first sign of affection Giselle encountered, and then kissed Luke’s cheek. “Remember, Giselle, shopping tomorrow.”

Luke stood up and grabbed another bottle of wine and two glasses from the oak sideboard next to them. He motioned for Giselle to follow him, and she did. They went to the main room which had a stunning black piano and large, maroon couch. He took a seat and patted the cushion next to him.

“I’m excited for us to get to know each other, Giselle. Please,” Luke grinned. 

Giselle sat next to him and took off her heels. She wasn’t used to them and they began to make her ache. She sat with her legs folded under her. Luke poured some wine in the glass and handed it to Giselle before pouring his own and setting the bottle on the coffee table. 

“So tell me,” Luke spoke softly and his hand traveled again to Giselle’s neck. “Who was he?” He brushed his fingers over the dried blood.

How would he know? Did Lily tell him it was a man? She wasn’t sure whether to be surprised. Giselle was too focused on Luke’s hand on her throat. She felt her blood pump faster, her heartbeat racing. This time he was not connecting his eyes to hers, but to her neck, his mouth tight with concentration.

“He was my boyfriend. He wasn’t very smart,” She coyly laughed.

“Did he hurt you?” Luke didn’t seem concerned, only intrigued.

“No, he cheated. But that wasn’t the bad part. He said things to me. He told me I had nothing to offer and would never find anyone who could stand to be around me,” Giselle grabbed his occupied hand on her throat and interlaced their fingers. 

“So I stabbed him. Over and over. It was messier than I expected.”

Luke laughed, “There are other methods.”

“Show me,” Giselle said eagerly. She slid closer to him.

“I’m supposed to teach you English, Giselle.” He smiled at the beautiful girl before him, now fixated on her eyes full of hunger and curiosity. 

“Oui. But you can also teach me other things. We’re all together now, right?” Giselle pouted, making Luke laugh. He caressed her cheek with his free hand and nodded.

“Oui. You’re right. Tell me, have you ever heard of a garotte?”


	4. Messier Than I Imagine

“It is nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy the…gallery…as much as I have…Thank you.”

Giselle slowly spoke her routine English sentence to Luke, who nodded at every correct word.

“Good, Giselle. And you understand me? Who’s the prettiest person in this room?” Luke smiled and chuckled at his own humor.

“Uh huh. I understand you. And I am!” Giselle said confidently as she laid back on the uncomfortable double bed.

Giselle had been with her new family for six months now. The cramped hotel room was an unpleasant break from the luxury she so quickly became accustomed to. Lily became very suspicious of one of her buyers from a gallery in New York. Luke begged her to let Giselle accompany him to take care of the problem. Giselle remembered overhearing the conversation right before they left France.

 " _I trust her, Luke. I love her, but how do you know it will still all go according to plan?”_

_“I promised I would teach her. And he won’t recognize her. You said yourself he may know of Mark and me. Less risk.”_

_“There’s something in that girl. Take care of her.”_

Luke sarcastically gasped at Giselle’s answer, his hand placed over his heart as if it were broken. He slowly walked towards the beautiful young woman lying on his bed.

“You are? Well, I guess I taught you too well.” Giselle nodded, and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the bed.

“Tonight, Luke?” She asked eagerly, still holding his hand.

"Yes, tonight. We will have our first test,” He leaned forward and moved his lips closer to hers. They were inches away from each other. “You better get dressed,” he spoke softly as she felt his warm breath. He stood back up and walked towards the dresser. He grabbed the red cocktail dress and held it up in front of him.

“Mother sure knows how to dress you,” he said as Giselle stood up and grabbed the dress.

Giselle was comfortable enough to change in front of Luke, who didn’t look away from her naked skin. She changed out of her dark jeans and sweater into the lovely dress Lily chose for her. Lily bought Giselle several dresses, and would surprise her every once and a while with a new wardrobe. Sometimes she felt like Lily’s doll, but didn’t mind too much. Giselle used to steal clothes from second-hand shops. It was more than her mother ever gave her.

Giselle twirled in the red number, modeling for Luke. Luke smiled with satisfaction until he pointed at her bare feet.

“You forgot something,” Luke gestured towards the black pumps next to his bed.

“ _Je deteste les talons_!” She stomped in retaliation.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, Giselle?”

Giselle sighed heavily, remembering this night she had to speak English. “You want English? I. Hate. These. Heels.” Luke giggled at her attitude and hugged her tightly.

“You look beautiful. Now hurry, we have plans!”

* * *

 

Luke dropped Giselle off in front of Lily’s New York art gallery. He assured her that he meet her in an hour, giving her plenty of time to do her part. She walked into the gallery and instantly noticed Lily among the white walls filled with various artworks.

“Celine!” Lily warmly greeted Giselle with her new name for the night. Giselle quickly walked towards her, being careful not to trip. _This is it. Don’t fuck up, please._

“Ms. Gray, it is nice to see you,” Giselle accepted Lily’s greeting of a small kiss on the cheek, returning the favor.

“James, this is my intern from Paris. She’s an aspiring dealer herself,” Lily nudged the tall man beside her. He was just how Lily described – absolutely unpleasant to look at. His wrinkles revealed his old age, along with his sluggish physique. His eyes lingered on Giselle. _I can’t wait to kill you._

“Celine, this is a friend of mine, James Holden. A collector. I think you two would get along famously. Will you be a dear and show him some pieces he may take interest in?”

“Yes, Ms. Gray. I’d be happy to,” Giselle forced herself to smile as the man held his arm out for her. Arm in arm they began to walk around the gallery.

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Holden. I hope you enjoy the gallery as much as I have,” Giselle was proud to not stutter this time.

“Well, I definitely am now, seeing I have the prettiest guide,” He spoke in a low, almost raspy voice. Giselle giggled and placed her free hand on his arm, feeding his ego.

James and Giselle continued to walk around the crowded gallery. She remembered specific facts on several of the paintings due to Lily’s lessons. James rarely showed interest in her knowledge, but only looked down at her and seemed to try to peek under the top of her dress.

“You know, Mr. Holden, I am looking to move up in this field,” Giselle said coyly as they backed into a corner. “I am just a foreign intern. Can you help a poor young lady?” Her hands traced down his chest to his belt, teasing him. She tried not to vomit as she looked into his eyes.

He was too blinded by his power to notice any sign of disgust from Giselle. He only grinned and cautiously looked around. “I think this country could do you a great service, Celine.”

Giselle smiled at his idiocy and whispered, “I have a room we can go to. You can see more…private artwork. I’m going out the back door, and in five minutes, come find me.” He breathed in deep and nodded.

Many guests were entranced with Lily’s knowledge of the paintings, listening to her and staying close to her. Giselle casually walked out the back door, letting it gently shut behind her. Luke’s car was right where he said it’d be. And there he was, leaning on the passenger door and smiling at her. He was in all black.

Giselle stood outside the back door and heard James sneak out. “Would you like to take my car? We can go wherever you want,” he whispered as he placed his hands on Giselle’s hips, moving himself closer.

“Actually, I have a ride, Mr. Horden.” Before he could protest, Luke appeared behind him and tasered the man. Luke grabbed him before he could fall on the pavement and Giselle quickly opened the back door of Luke’s Explorer. Not a civilian in sight, just how they pictured it.

* * *

 

James woke up on the floor of the hotel room. Giselle and Luke stood before him.

“You…” His words slurred, “I knew Lily was up to something,” James pointed at Luke.

“Yes, Mr. Horden, you are correct. Lily has some secrets. I’m one of them. It’s unfortunate that you had to dig through them.” Giselle laughed at Luke’s nonchalant manner of speaking. _You have no idea what’s about to happen to you._

James began to sit up until Giselle pushed her heal into his rib cage. Blood seeped out of his shirt as he groaned in pain.

“Stay down!” She demanded, and then decided she was rather fond of the heels.

“I think Celine here wants to keep, uh, entertaining you.” Luke looked over at Giselle, “ _Pour toi, mon amour._ ” He handed her a black paper bag.

Giselle quickly opened it as if she were a child receiving a toy. She pulled out a thick, silver wire. “Oh, Luke…” She couldn’t speak. She only looked back at him, smiling.

“Do it,” Luke said in confidence and backed away.

Giselle kicked James over onto his stomach. She spread her legs over him, bending her knees down on the floor. Her skirt ripped from the stress. Her hands gripped the black handles of the wire. She positioned the wire on his throat, around his neck and crossed the handles, pulling tightly. James began to gasp and choke. Giselle felt the life below her body begin to fade. Blood seeped onto the wire as she pulled harder. Her breathing lost its pace and became faster as he took his last pathetic breath.

Giselle loosened her grip on the handles and eventually let go. She slowly stood up, and turned towards Luke. His eyes were wide as he stared at the pool of blood below James face growing larger.

“We will have to clean that up soon,” Giselle remarked. “It is still messier than I often imagine. I think I like it that way,” she continued to speak English, not even noticing.

Luke smiled, “You’re even more beautiful when you kill,” Giselle blushed at this compliment.

He walked closer to Giselle, grabbing her face. ”Giselle, you’re special.”

“ _Merci_ ,” Giselle whispered right before he roughly pressed his lips against hers. She accepted the kiss, her fingers tracing along his chest. He picked her up by the hips and threw her down on the bed, tearing away the rest of her dress. She was surprised by his strength.

“Luke,” Giselle said between kisses, “James is right there.”

Luke turned and looked at the pale body still bleeding.

“I got a little jealous, so he can watch this time,” Luke coolly remarked pulling her underwear off. Giselle giggled uncontrollably, in awe of taking another life, then embracing Luke.


	5. The Gothic Sea

“How are you feeling?” Luke asked as he drove off the interstate, making his way to a dirt road.

“I would think to be tired,” Giselle responded, not focusing on proper English grammar, “But I feel so…alive!”

Giselle giggled, almost too wired to stay still in the passenger seat. They had been in the car almost four hours, and the sun would soon be making its way in the sky. It had been the best night of her life – choking the life out of a man, and then making love to Luke in front of the body. She always knew in the past she was meant for so much more in her young life, but Giselle truly realized now what she was capable of.

She looked over at Luke, who felt the same thrill in his bones. He was grinning, his eyes filled with pride.

“Well babe, we’re about to dig a hole in the ground. Exhaustion will hit, unfortunately,” Luke said.

After ten minutes down the wooded, dirt road, Luke stopped the car and turned off the lights. Giselle followed him out of the car and to the trunk, where James Holden’s body was wrapped in plastic. Once Luke opened the trunk, Giselle saw what else was with the body: two shovels and several bags of quicklime.

“Grab the shovels, _mon amour_ ,” Luke set out the bags of quicklime as Giselle picked up the shovels.

The two began digging, and Giselle was impressed with how fast Luke went through the dirt. It was obviously not his first time burying a body. Giselle tried to keep up the pace, and repeatedly glanced at Luke apologetically.

“Don’t worry, Giselle. I wasn’t expecting you to dig through six fucking feet at the speed of lightning,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, both of them stood in the grave.

“I appreciate the help, though,” Luke said before roughly pressing his lips against her forehead. He then climbed out of the hole and helped Giselle do the same. Both of them picked up the plastic-covered corpse from the trunk and rolled him in the fresh grave. Giselle ripped open two bags of quicklime and two began covering the body with the white substance.

Giselle enjoyed the thought of James Holden never getting a proper burial. She figured it was only a matter of time before the world forgot about him.

_How could anyone miss such a disgusting, undeserving flea? The world is filled with them. It’s such a tragedy._

Giselle and Luke finished filling the grave back with dirt, showing no trace of a body beneath the ground.

“Mother is going to be so proud of you,” Luke said when they got back into the black Explorer, “You truly are part of our family.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Giselle, my beautiful daughter!”

Lily quickly made her way down the driveway and embraced Giselle, who tightly held her in return. She kissed the girl’s cheek and cupped her face with her hands.

“I am beyond proud of you. You did something for me that I can never say thank you enough for,” Lily said, kissing her again on the forehead.

She then turned her attention to Luke, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Thank you, my darling. Now I’m going to get an early start on dinner. I made a special dessert for you, love,” Lily winked at Giselle, “I’m sure you’re both exhausted.”

Giselle was indeed tired. She and Luke were on the road for two days before getting on one of Lily’s private planes. It was Giselle’s third time flying, and she still couldn’t get used to the aching effects it had on her body. It didn’t take long to get to California, but it felt like a month had passed.

She looked at the house before her, and noticed it was unusual compared to the other mansions. This house was more modern, painted beige with white doors and windows. The roof was flat, and Giselle easily noticed the several security cameras.

“Yes, I’m very tired,” Giselle said.

“Your English is really improving,” Lily remarked, “Mark is in the den if you’d both like to say hello.”

Luke wasted no time to hurry inside after hearing his twin’s name.

 

* * *

 

 

“Giselle!” Mark smiled as she walked in the den. Luke was beside him on the couch, giving a small grin in her direction.

She returned his greeting with a smile and rushed to their side, squeezing herself on the couch between the twins.

“Someone has to be the center of attention,” Luke joked.

“I missed Mark, too” Giselle pouted, putting an arm around the quieter twin.

“What are you reading, bro?” Luke asked as he leaned toward the black coffee table, picking up a worn book. The cover was black with the silhouette of a light house.

“The Gothic Sea?” Giselle pronounced slowly. _I’ve never heard of this one._

“Joe Carroll,” Luke sighed, tossing it to his brother, “Are you fucking serious?”

Mark sunk back into the couch and clutched the book to his chest.

“Mother asked me to read it.”

“Why is this bad?” Giselle asked, “Is it not a good book or something?” She gave a small laugh, unsure of what caused the tension between the two.

“Joe Carroll is a serial killer, my dear,” Luke sharply replied. “He killed fourteen women at a college campus. Got away with it for a while. He’s the ultimate cliché, a literature professor who loves romantic literature and killed a bunch of babes. Not impressed.”

“He has a strong following behind him, Luke,” Mark’s words grew louder and angrier.

“He’s rotting in a goddamn cell and we are more than that. We have a _family_ ,” Luke stood up and pulled the book from his brother’s grasp.

“Why the hell would mom care what he has to say?” Luke mused.

Giselle quietly sat there, looking at the book in Luke’s hands. He killed fourteen women, and lived a normal façade to mask his violence. Was that what the Grays were doing? Hiding behind the word family? _Shut up, don’t doubt them. She has done so much for you. You’re nothing without them._

“Giselle,” Luke interrupted her crowding thoughts, “Are you okay?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Giselle nodded her head.

Giselle heard Lily’s heels across the wooden floor as she walked into the living room.

“I see you’ve taken interest in Mark’s reading,” Lily said sternly to her son.

“We need to talk about this, mother,” Luke said, dropping the book back on the table.

“Later,” she demanded. “Right now, I have a surprise for Giselle.”

Giselle’s eyes widened as looked up at Lily.

“Giselle, it’s time for you meet more of the family.”


End file.
